Transyl-Mania
Transyl-Mania to siódmy odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart obudził się na statku z bólem głowy i głosem w głowie, dzięki któremu pokonał później mieszkańców Anur Transylu i pomógł w walce z Devem, jednak ten uciekł i Bart poleciał za nim. Fabuła Bart obudził się na swoim statku z obolałą głową i dziwnym uczuciem jakby nie był sam, chociaż nikogo wokół nie widział i faktycznie nikogo tam nie było. Nie wiedział co się stało, co tu robi, ani nawet gdzie się dokładnie znajduje. Po krótkim czasie leżenia z dziwnymi przeczuciami, otrząsnął się i wstał z łóżka na którym przed chwilą leżał, ale nagle usłyszał tajemniczy głos w swojej głowie i upadł na podłogę. * Głos w Głowie: Już wstałeś? Trochę ci to zajęło. * Bart: Co?! Kto tutaj jest?! Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robię? Kim jesteś i gdzie się chowasz?! * Głos w Głowie: Po pierwsze niebawem dowiesz się kim jestem i skąd jestem, po drugie jesteś na swoim statku, po trzecie aktualnie leżysz na ziemi ale przydało by się wstać wreszcie i pomóc twoim przyjaciołom w walce z Devem. Pomogę ci. * Bart: Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. * Głos w Głowie: A ja twojego pozwolenia. Tajemniczy głos ucichł po rozmowie, a zdziwiony sytuacją nastolatek wstał z ziemi i podszedł do okien, aby zobaczyć co dzieje się poza statkiem. Patrząc na zewnątrz zobaczył w oddali Biankę, Zima i Szymona walczących z Devem w postaci zielonego obcego który pluł na nich jakimś szlamem unieruchamiając ich co chwilę, kosmitą tym był drapieżnik Ektonurytów, Ektoplime. Bart nie napatrzył się zbyt długo, ponieważ jego statek został obwiązany z każdych stron przez bandaże Thep Khufanów, zrozumiał on wtedy że znajduje się na planecie Anur Transyl zamieszkałej przez przerażające gatunki obcych. Chłopak nagle poczuł silny przypływ energii, podobnej do tej przy użyciu jego mocy ale nieco inną, a jego oczy zaświeciły się najpierw na czerwono jak ogień, a potem zmieniły kolor na niebieski, ale nie zastanawiając się długo nad źródłem energii, ruszył na pomoc przyjaciołom, otworzył wyjście, wyskoczył przemieniony w Wodnego Nahaja i został od razu związany przez pobliskie mumie. Bohater przemyślał najwyraźniej swoją przemianę wcześniej i znając słabości gatunku Snare-oh wystrzelił z rąk strumienie wody, a gdy bandaże którymi był owinięty zmiękły, wyrwał się z nich i zaczął obracać się wokół siebie dalej wytwarzając strumienie wody z rąk, co spowodowało zmiękczenie bandaży ciał innych mumii, co skutecznie ich osłabiło i zmusiło do ucieczki. * Bart: To teraz na pomoc przyjaciołom! Zaraz, co jest?! Chłopak chciał biec w przód jednak coś poraziło go prądem powodując paraliż i odmianę. Oczy nastolatka ponownie zapaliły się ognistą czerwienią, a następnie, jak poprzednio, zmieniły kolor na błękit, po czym dostał przypływu sił i tak jakby zapominając o wcześniejszym paraliżu użył zegarka zmieniając się w kolejnego obcego, którym był Gravattack. Użył on swoich mocy do podniesienia pobliskich Loboanów którzy zdążyli także tam się znaleźć oraz Transylianów i wyrzucenia ich w oddalone budynki. * Bart: Teraz Devo! No co znowu?! Bart znowu próbując przemieścić się nie mógł tego zrobić ponieważ jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go za ręce i nogi, nie pozwalając mu na ruch, a nawet przemianę, jednak bohater znalazł inny sposób na zmianę obcego, użył ponownie swoich grawitacyjnych mocy wyrwał z ziemi niewielki głaz i to nim uderzył o tarczę Omnitrixa zmieniając siebie w Fantoma. Będąc w formie Ektonuryty zobaczył on, że dokładnie tak jak według jego przypuszczeń, to właśnie ten sam gatunek trzyma go i nie pozwala na jakikolwiek ruch. Zebrał swoje siły i wyrwał ręce przeciwnikom, po czym rozerwał powłokę na klatce piersiowej uwalniając swoje macki które z kolei chwyciły pozostałych Ektonurytów, przydusiły ich i wgniotły w ziemię. * Bart: Co...? Jak ja to zrobiłem?! * Głos w Głowie: Nie ty tylko ja, mówiłem że ci pomogę. * Bart: No dobra, możesz mi pomóc, kimkolwiek jesteś. * Głos w Głowie: Mówiłem, nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia. * Bart: Ok... To do roboty! Bart puścił wrogów i schował swoje macki, po czym zniknął, zdematerializował się i poleciał w miejsce walki swojej drużyny i Deva. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce niezauważony, od razu przemienił się w całkowicie nowego obcego i wytworzył chmurę dymu chowając siebie i swoich partnerów. * Bart: Bianka dasz nazwę dla tego zadymiarza? Bo ja widzę ją jak we mgle, albo raczej w dymie! * Bianka: Co ty na Joker? * Bart: Spoczko, ale czekaj zaraz dam ci jeszcze jednego do nazwania! Bart zmienił się w kolejnego nowego obcego. * Bart: I co? * Bianka: Ten szkielet to według mnie Kościogłowy. Czekaj co ty próbujesz...?! Ałć! Bohater wyrwał sobie rękę i rzucił nią w Deva, a w miejsce poprzedniej ręki wytworzyła się już nowa. * Bart: To co Devo, chcesz walczyć? To zawalcz z kimś o podobnych mocach! (cichym głosem) To co, masz plan? * Głos w Głowie: Jasne, idziemy na całość. Patrz i się ucz! Chłopak ponownie zmienił formę, tym razem na Upgrade'a, ale dym Jokera rozwiał się i Devo rozpoznał gatunek przeciwnika, po czym sam także zmienił się w innego obcego. * Zim: Bart uciekaj! To Cerebroskorupiański Android, jeżeli trafi cię swoim promieniem stracisz panowanie nad kształtem i wchłonie cię ulepszając samego siebie i już go nie powstrzymamy! * Bart: Spokojnie mam plan! (cichym głosem) Chyba. * Głos w Głowie: Jasne że mamy, Upgrade to tylko przynęta, patrz na to! Tak jak powiedział Zim, Devo wystrzelił z oka promień który miał zniszczyć Galwanicznego Mechamorfa którym był aktualnie Bart, ale chłopak kiedy już miał oberwać zmienił po raz kolejny formę i ponownie na nowego obcego, stworzył na ręce tarczę z pola siłowego i odbił promień przeciwnika w jego stronę i trafił nim prosto w Predatrix, co spowodowało odmianę Deva. * Bart: Nazwę tego... * Głos w Głowie: Bloker? * Bart: Tak chciałem właśnie to powiedzieć. * Głos w Głowie: Wiem, widzę twoje myśli. * Bart: To trochę przerażające ale... * Głos w Głowie: On ucieka! Bohater ponownie zmienił się w Kościogłowego ale tym razem wystrzelił fioletową kulę mrocznej energii z ręki, ale niestety nie udało się mu trafić i Devo wzleciał w górę i odleciał, jednak Hydren nie czekając długo zmienił się w Fangampira i poleciał za nim. * Bianka: Bart wracaj tu! Zaraz rozładuje ci się zegarek! * Bart: O nie, nie tym razem, już raz go zostawiliśmy i wrócił z lepszą taktyką i prawie nas pokonał! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bart słyszy tajemniczy głos w głowie * Hydren walczy z mieszkańcami Anur Transyla * Z pomocą głosu w głowie walczy z Devem po czym rusza za nim w pogoń Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson Wrogowie * Devo * Mieszkańcy Anur Transyla Kosmici * Wodny Nahaj * Gravattack * Fantom * Joker * Kościogłowy (x2) * Upgrade * Bloker * Fangampir Drapieżnicy * Ektoplime * Cerebroskorupiański Android Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10